Incognito Masquerade
by death by idiots
Summary: A masquerade ball is held at Hogwarts and Ginny finds herself dancing with a mysterious stranger. And the dance leads to something more...Oneshot


**Incognito Masquerade**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. The plot is mine though.

"I'll be off for a while! I just need some fresh air!" the red haired beauty waved to her friends as she walked toward the main doors of the Great Hall. With her auburn hair cascading down her back and curling softly in the breeze, it was a sight indeed. At this point of time, there seemed to be no one outside the halls. Ginny sighed, and sat at the stairway as she thought of something interesting to occupy her time.

Everyone attending Hogwarts was in the Great Hall, dancing to the music as they held on to their masks so as to prevent their dancing partner to recognize them. A while later, Ginny decided to join in as it got rather boring outside. Just then, as she was about to step into the Great Hall, she felt a warm hand slide into hers and she looked up.

The eyes that bore into hers in return were of a stormy grey, with a tiny hint of blue. They seemed to suck her out of the real world and she couldn't stop staring. Those eyes seemed so familiar, yet she could not place where she had seen them before. Then he spoke up, "Shall we dance?" That made her snap out of her trance and replied with a graceful, "Yes," as she regained her composure.

The dance had switched to a slow one and she noticed that the mysterious person that had asked her to dance had silver blonde hair. Something clicked in her mind yet she still could not recognize him. She shrugged the feeling off, and continued to dance.

**Draco's POV**

As I made my way down the stairs, I noticed a girl with flowing auburn hair. I stopped, entranced, to stare and walked toward her, not realizing what I had done. She had the most mesmerizing hazel brown eyes and before I knew it, I was grasping her hand and asking her for a dance.

I never thought that she would accept, but she did anyway. Then I noticed that red hair was the trademark color of the hair of the Weasleys'. I brushed off that thought, as she seemed far too dignified and poised to be one.

#$&Normal POV&$#

Ginny and Draco complemented each other very well as they danced, not missing a beat. Then, as they swerved around to avoid a couple on the floor, Ginny had to dip down and her porcelain white skin glowed an ethereal color in the lighting.

Draco pulled her up, and then she had to dip again. But this time, Draco didn't pull her up yet.

Instead, he whispered in her ear, "I want to kiss you."

Ginny gasped, spellbound, she hadn't been expecting what he said. Before Ginny could respond and comprehend what he said, he leaned down and closed the gap between their lips.

She felt a tingle go up her spine. For a moment she parted her lips and he deepened the kiss. And at that moment, she felt as if she belonged in another world. She forgot who she was, and forgot that she didn't know him.

She felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach wildly and her heart skipped a beat. She flushed light tints of pink and her mind was spinning rapidly. Then he broke off the kiss with a smile and whispered, "So… sweet…" before pulling her back up.

She touched her lips lightly, still feeling a little dazed after that kiss she received from that mysterious man with storm grey eyes. Somehow, she was attracted to this stranger and him to her. She looked at him, and asked in a soft tone of voice,

"Who are you?"

"You'll find out in time," Draco said in a secretive voice.

"But—" Draco cut her off.

"I'll tell you next time."

"What if there isn't one?" Ginny insisted as she tried to not think of that possibility so as not to disappoint herself.

"There will be a next time."

"I hope so," Ginny said as she smiled. Then, she walked toward the refreshment table to get a glass of punch. Draco sighed to himself inwardly. Then he turned and walked out the hallway before stealing one more glance at his masked partner. He would set out to find her starting from the next day, for after all, she was going to be at Hogwarts.

Ginny reminisced about this magical night before she slept that night. Then she made a decision to find out who the mysterious stranger was for all she was worth. And she would start soon.

**THE END**

This is the first time I EVER wrote a one-shot and it was just a burst of inspiration actually. I might be writing a sequel, depending on my reviewers that is. To everyone, PLEASE please R and R! Flames are accepted as they will be used to toast my marshmallows. Constructive criticism is appreciated. And I once again urge you : REVIEW please!


End file.
